pencil2ofandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Yterbium/Season 4, Episode 6, “Four Goes Too Far”
Hooray, it's out! For some reason, I have really been anticipating this episode. My initial reaction to the title is “No shit.” Four has been so weird that it's impossible that he can get weirder in our eyes. Pre-Credits Gag: We first start this episode with a Yellow Face advertisement. Good, Yellow Face is back! He actually hasn't had any lines since the second episode. To be fair, neither has Teardrop. Four interrupts the earmuffs and screeches in them, which seems really rude. Then Four dismembles Foldy into nothingness and kills Stapy rhythmically. The balls of Team Better Name notice that, and Golf Ball proposes that they should multiply Four by zero in order to make zero. It's mathematics, in case you were wondering. They cut to the intro in time, just in case you didn't want to see the horrible multiplication go on.If addition refers to weed in the object world, who knows what multiplication is. The familiar surf music of Four's manual recovery as Cake at Stake begins. After a lengthy process, we find out that the amount of votes is 21,916, despite Four underestimating by a thousand. It's good that there are more votes this time, and according to the comments there are now 22,479 comments (mostly votes). Contestants, apparently, who have the fewest votes turn orange. I don't know about you, but the first thing that popped in my mind was Donald Trump. I didn't know why Cloudy's tied down—I just assumed it was some weird fetish of Four's, until realising the effects of the last episode applied to this one—talk about continuity! Anyways, Cloudy, Nickel, Rocky, Balloony and Woody turn orange, and it's up to David and Roboty to be eliminated. They are said to be the only non-objects on the team, which is, like, totally and literally racist. Why aren't robots objects here? Echoing Match from the earlier season, Nickel complains about Four saying that he's just an object. Under criticism, Four is about to violently zap the shit out of Nickel, until we see Golf Ball and her team on top of a hill on a sled. They go down, passing all of the recommended characters on the way. One of them's name is Ulm, which I first misunderstood as Ulip, Pen's stalker with a crush. After researching, Ulm is actually a city in Germany and Jnj went out of their way to get the map of that city right! If I had any money, I'd probably recommend Mogadishu or Pyongyang. The Better Names push Donut into X, who gets pushed into Four. Wait a minute, what is Donut even doing in the Cake at Stake area in the first place? With a zap, the mathematical equation happens and all that is left is Donut.Honestly, I can't tell if GB was intending the Four–X–Donut arrangement to be 4 multiplied by 0 multiplied by x'', or 4 multiplied by (hence the x) 0, because either answer works. Am I spending too much time on this? Probably. Keep on reading above you! The eliminated contestant was Roboty, unsurprisingly. Seriously, I'm pretty sure everyone looked at voting spoilers before this happened. Roboty doesn't go anywhere except for that creepy bridge in monoscale-land. Pin asks what the next contest is (P''i''n, the one who never speaks anymore), and Tennis Ball does this thing where he raises his eyebrows with Golf Ball after mentioning the word ''factors. What the hell? L'amour intellectuel at its finest. Donut injects himself with some potion that makes him glow—something he calls the twinkle of contagion. Gelatin chuckles like a six-year-old, a fact repeated by Donut, but that's only because he is. You might be saying, “Objects may or may not have ages” in your head, but that statement is actually true. Just six years ago, around this time period, some dude recommended Gelatin for BFDIA. But wouldn't Donut also be six years old? In seven days, it will actually be the sixth anniversary of the first mention of Donut as a contestant!Naturally, there are still comments from people who are still living in the past. And thus started a six-year period of... I actually forgot what I was going to say. The rules of the contest are simply to avoid getting the twinkle touch for the next three hours. It's basically the Cheese Touch, should you all remember that, or some other game elementary school kids play. Heavily addicting, but socially ostracising. Anyways, the contest begins and Stapy gets the tinkle twinkle and then does Gelatin, starting off a chain of twinkly contestants. About ten of them get it, actually. But pause the video when Teardrop gets it and listen to what follows. You'll be surprised or dumbfounded. Or both. For some reason, Death PACT are always the first team to come up with a clever idea, which in this case is that they should close their eyes in order not to catch the twinkle. Loser has stolen one of the baskets of X so his team could hide under. I have no words about this. Golf Ball leads her team to the moon, and Team Uausfoisaucoasucoasjcsa do so as well. Bubble gets the twinkle, and starts a staring contest with Match. I mean, they're both on the same team, so it's not like there's anything shitty coming out of that. By the way, what physically happens to you when you glow? Nothing? I think my favourite moment in this episode is when Match and Bubble stop looking at each other to gang up on Pen. Alliance power for the win! Pen tries to get Free Food to look at him, but none of them comply. He calls on them to turn their bodies to be looked at, which is pretty much something that Pen'd do in this show, so I have to give them credit for that. Marker gets the twinkle, and so does Saw from looking at Earth. Then a chain of Team Cjasofcjajao-ers get it, until Taco falls down to Earth. Everyone gets mad at her wrongly again. Seriously? They should know that she's just trying to help her team! Golf Ball and the team walk on the moon without any air helmets, which means that it is canon to be in space without any means to breathe!Which is good, because Pencil apparently was stranded on the moon in her childhood. (I mean, it already has been in BFDI, but that was 2011.) Dora appears out of nowhere, and Golf Ball then gets the twinkle. Ha! Taco ends up on Earth, and she walks away, figuring out which continent she is on. I'm pretty sure everyone else has that question too, unless you can tell Africa's landscape from that of South America. There's this scene with Coiny and Pin which is supposed to be really motivational, but I didn't catch half of what they were saying. All I know is that I maybe ship Columbus x Phuong now and that they are finally talking, after six episodes of obscurity!Don't forget, they were talking about how they were on the same team in BFDIA. And if BFDIA is a real thing in this universe... Meanwhile, on the moon, a stareoff happens with the Better Names and the Oiasopfasoca-ers. They're left stranded, because TV calculates that the percent change of returning home is pretty now. Taco pretends to make romantic moves onto Bell, and she's probably thinking this is awkward, I don't roll that way. Whatever, headcanon says that she's pan if she can let any gender climb her string. raises eyebrows like TB. Taco makes Bell look at the moon, and she gets the twinkle as a response. Finally, both of the lunar teams are safe from the twinkle, which is good—I'm still a Team Xaispodkqpwfpq fan by the way. Eraser gives a motivational talk to her, even mentioning that he's climbed her string without her consent!He even says “Wow, it is long—with length comes strength.” This should have come out before I wrote that so infamous scene ! Fun fact, there are people on the BFDI wiki (check out the comments) who believe Bell swore when she told the moon to screw itself, citing that BFDI is a kids show. Oh well, fuck people's expectations. Bell gets out of her fears and tries to knock over the Losers, who are I think camping out around Firey. Everyone on that team gasps when Coiny slaps Firey, maybe because he's back to his unidimensional, flameslapping self again. In the end, Bell finally punctures the Losers' basket, and Clock is up for elimination for suddenly seeing her smiling, glowing face. Creepy! Finally, the Losers win and are up for elimination. I voted for Loser to be eliminated, and apparently did everyone else. Since voting spoilers are, like, banned on the BFDI wiki, we won't be sure (but as someone who knows a bit about statistics, we are 95% confident yadda yadda yadda) Post-Credits Gag: Somehow, my prediction for the end of this came true! You see, I was expecting some reference to BFDI, and if you watch episode 2, you will know what Golf Ball means. Impressions: I actually liked this episode better than the ones preceding it. I wouldn't call it my favourite, though, even though those two things mean practically the same thing. Also, I think I'm getting used to the new animation by now! Besides, we get to see the loss of Four, which is always a good time! (The loss of X, not so much.) Random Quote: “A working clock is still wrong twice a day.” — Clock Firsts: The death of a host, the word “dreariously”, a lot of little details that you have to watch twice to notice Line Analysis Top 5 speaking contestants from BFB 6 # Donut (209 syllables) # Coiny (202 syllables) # Golf Ball (157 syllables) # Pin (125 syllables) # 4''' (113 syllables) Top 10 speaking contestants in BFB, so far # '''4 # Golf Ball (2 ↑) # Leafy (1 ↓) # Liy (1 ↓) # Donut (7 ↑) # Lollipop (1 ↓) # Pen (1 ↓) # Book # Balloony # Eggy (3 ↓) Donut re-replaces X, who is now at 11th place. And the highest increase? Coiny, 33 ↑. * There are no contestants whose ranks have increased since episode 1 any more. * Rank decreasing since episode 1 ** Bracelety, Dora, Fanny, Fries, Pencil At the time of their eliminations... * Pencil went from #8 to #30. * Leafy went from #2 to #3. * Bracelety went from #29 to #37. * Liy went from #3 to #4. * Roboty is now at #49. Where will he be afterwards? Find out next episode review! Category:Blog posts